Harry Potter and the Lux Arcana
by Jackmage
Summary: Harry is finding the world a difficult place to cope with after Dumbledore's death. An attack on Hermione brings about certain... revelations. Read and Review. Fic MUCH better than Summery.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Lux Arcana.

Chapter 1 Dreams and Remembrance

The past year all seemed so surreal. Nothing made sense anymore. The events of betrayal, love, magic and most of all MURDER played themselves out endlessly behind the eyes of the boy. He felt lost. The once vivid emerald orbs that sat behind their bespectacled cage were dull and lifeless, the mind of their owner totally withdrawn from everyone and everything around him.  
It had been a week since the train ride home on the Hogwarts express, a week since the tearful goodbyes on platform nine and three quarters and a week since┘ the funeral.  
Harry sat at his rickety desk, in the smallest room of number four privet drive and thought. He▓d been doing that a lot lately.  
He thought of many things, Ron his git of a best friend, Hermione and her quiet scholarly ways, Ginny and their brief but blissful relationship, the death of his great friend and headmaster, the death of his godfather and parents, Voldemort and the prophecy.  
The damned prophecy!  
He slammed his fist angrily into the wood of the desk, startling Hedwig where she sat gazing into the misty darkness of the British midnight. The words rang endlessly through his skull ▒and either must die at the hands of the other!▓ Over and over, a chant that spelled doom and misery upon the wizarding and muggle worlds alike.  
It wasn▓t fair! How could they all expect this of him? How could some crackpot old seer place such a doom on his life? How could a monster be allowed to steal not only his childhood but almost every person that mattered to him? How could they all sacrifice themselves for him? How could they die and leave him all alone?  
How could they?  
Tears ran from his eyes as he blinked furiously. Shaking his head in frustration he shoved his chair back angrily and threw himself onto his worn bed sheets.  
Sleep was out of the question, every doze brought new flashes and nightmarish visions of that night.  
The horrifying in ultimately fruitless search for the horcrux, the betrayal of that bastard Snape, the battle for Hogwarts and finally and most painfully, the image of Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of their time, falling through the air limp and powerless like a rag doll.  
He fixed a grim stare on the ceiling of his room as he lay on his back and tried to think of happier times. Times with Ron and Hermione and Ginny at the Burrow, strangely the last mentioned Weasley did not feature too largely in these remembrances.  
At last his body demanded what his overwrought mind had done all it possibly could to avoid. Sleep crept over him and for a few merciful hours he knew no more.

▒Severus, please?▓ the now familiar scene started again.  
▒Avada Kedavera!▓ the awful green bolt shot forth for what felt like the hundredth time but slowed by memory and nightmare it flew slowly, painfully towards Harry▓s mentor and friend.  
Despair filled him as he fought to look away, to wake up, to do anything but stand immobile in the hold of Dumbledore▓s last spell.  
The bolt struck home and as the life of a great man ended once more at the hands of a supposed ally Harry shot awake.  
Never again. He swore silently.  
Never again would anyone stand between him and the Avada Kedavera. He would not let that happen ever again!  
Disentangling himself from his sweat drenched sheets he stumbled to the bathroom squinting in the murky light of the dawn over Surrey. Leaning heavily on the basin he met his reflections gaze for the first time since the funeral. He sighed the bags under his eyes were nothing new nor the wildness of his hair.  
What was new was the small almost invisible trickle of blood running from the hated lighting bolt scar on his forehead.  
When had that happened? He had no idea but he was relatively certain that he would have noticed injuring his forehead, especially there!  
But then that scar had only ever bled when touched by┘ Voldemort!  
Harry spun, fearing for a moment that the self styled Darklord would be standing in the shadows of the hallway.  
As his beating heart subsided he thought, was it possible that these nightmares were being sent? He remembered some vague reference to dream magic from charms or was it divination? Wracking his brain proved useless, if only he knew as much as┘ Hermione!  
The thought sprang to the front of his mind and before he could find himself he was sitting at his desk, breathless from the dash through the hall, with a parchment spread before him and a quill in his shaking hand.  
But what to write?  
He couldn▓t simply say ▒Hey Hermione! Ever heard of dream magic? Cause I fancy that Voldemort is sending me nightmares!▓ that sounded singularly stupid to him even at this time of morning.  
He sat for what felt like hours scribbling and scratching out but finally settling on a rough-

Hey Hermione, how has your summer been? I hope you▓re doing okay. How are your parents? I▓m sure that you▓ve already started studying (do you ever stop?). Listen I was wondering, do know anything about dream magic? I▓ve been having some nightmares and wondering if maybe you knew a spell that would help. I▓m sure its nothing serious just hoping for a good nights rest if you take my meaning.  
Love.  
Harry.

He was unsure why he added ▒love▓ instead of just ▒Harry▓ but the parchment was already covered in so many scratchings and crossings that he left it there.  
Best not to offend her with illegible letters he thought and smiled for the first time in days.  
Hedwig was just turning away from her silent vigil at the window sill when Harry called her softly.  
▒Heya girl, I▓m sorry to keep you awake like this but could you deliver this to Hermione for me? It▓s rather urgent.▓ He said feeding her some owl treats before attaching the letter to her proffered leg. She sat momentarily unwilling to leave her master in these uncertain times but then took off in a flurry of beating wings, disappearing into the dawn murk just as there came a familiar angry call from downstairs.  
▒POTTER!▓ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Long Waits Rewarded.

His uncle was standing in the living room amidst the endless pictures of his whale-like son. His face was a deep shade of purple clearly showing his repressed anger.  
▒You have a visitor boy▓ Vernon spat, ▒he▓s waiting in the kitchen, hurry up and get rid of him before a neighbor sees!▓ With that he waddled to the door leaving a slightly confused Harry in his wake.  
Who would it be? He wondered idly as he shuffled slowly towards his aunts▓ clinically clean kitchen.  
His eyes were downcast as considered who he might find waiting for him. Perhaps Moody, or Remus maybe even Hagrid┘ He stopped short, dumbstruck, as his eyes fell on the dark robed figure seated at the table.  
▒Rather dingy this place of yours, isn▓t it Potter? Somehow I was expecting more from the famous boy who lived┘▓

Harry▓s wand was in his hand and trained on the pale smirking face of Draco Malfoy in less than the beat of a heart, pointed dead centre between the other boys gray eyes.  
How DARE he show his face! After his pathetic plans had lead to the death of the greatest wizard Harry had ever known!  
Just before Harry could release every curse he knew on Malfoy▓s wretched hide the other boy spoke again.  
▒Put that away Potter. I▓m only delivering a message▓ his voice a calm counterpoint to Harry▓s growing rage.  
▒FROM WHO?!▓ Harry could barely contain himself. The very nerve of the bloody ferret!  
▒I am not at liberty to say I▓m afraid, but I can you assure that both the sender of the message and I are completely neutral parties in this ridiculous war of yours▓ This was just the wrong thing to say, and most definitely the wrong time to say it.  
▒War of mine? Mine? How do you figure it as MY war Ferret?▓ his eyes were flashing dangerously.  
▒Well obviously it▓s YOUR war Potty. When you come right down to it everyone expects you to be the new Dumbledore, don't they, personally I don▓t care but having spent six years in class with you, I can say with authority that it▓s not going to happen. You just don▓t have the raw power.▓

Harry slumped into a chair across from his old enemy. To honest he been thinking along those same lines since his mentor had been┘ had passed away.  
▒Well anyway, Potty before your precious followers arrive to capture me I▓d like to deliver that message?▓ Glaring at the ferret Harry waited.  
▒The message is √ Not all magic is done with a wand▓ Malfoy drawled as he reached inside his robes and withdrew a wrapped package and flung it onto the table.  
On principle Harry was loath to touch anything that had been anywhere near, much less in Malfoys robes but curiosity got the better of him.  
Tearing the plain brown paper he gave an indignant hiss as he discovered Advanced Potion Making grade 7. He didn▓t even have to open to cover to know what he would find-

Property of the Halfblood Prince

Malfoy smirked as he silently stood and walked from the unnaturally clean kitchen and out in the gloom even as the loud pops of apparition were heard coming from the front lawn.  
Still glaring at the book, Harry remembered what had happened in his fourth year with the tri-wizard cup and decided not to touch the offending tome just yet. He▓d have Mad Eye or Remus have a look at the thing first. He even caught himself half hoping that it was cursed or better yet a portkey like the cup, at least it might give them a clue as to the whereabouts of a certain greasy-haired bastard┘ Harry was broken from his thoughts by the sound of heavy feet thumping across the floor as Tonks followed by Remus and finally Mad Eye Moody burst through the door, wands at the ready.  
Remus gave him one look and was sure that it was Harry before him, polyjuice potion couldn▓t give you eyes like that┘ however Moody was taking no chances.  
▒When did you learn the Patronus charm and from who?▓ he rasped at the boy before him.  
Harry smiled vaguely and replied ▒Third year, and from the man standing next to you▓ The order members were always late for everything but they had good hearts, if not good leadership at the moment. Harry scarcely registered Tonks violently pink hair or the disturbing blue orb that was Moody▓s eye, he did however immediately notice the drastic change in his father▓s old friend Remus.  
The werewolf was looking by the best that Harry had ever seen him, a little of the gauntness had left his face and he seemed more animated. It must have something to do with the pink haired lady on his right, thought Harry still only half paying attention to his surroundings. He sat back on the chair he had recently vacated and waved the members of the order over to the remaining chairs. Surprisingly they sat down without question and stared at him expectantly, Harry didn▓t have time to be perturbed by this as he spoke,  
▒I had a visit from a Slytherin ferret this morning. How he got in here I▓ll never know since this house is still supposed to be warded┘ but he left this,▓ he indicated the book still laying on the table between then before going on ▒He also left me a message, however I don▓t think I should tell you what it was just yet▓ Again they didn▓t question his action and now Harry noticed it. They were looking at him┘ strangely┘ he▓s seen that look before, that was how they▓d always looked at Dumbledore!

He▓d known that Malfoy was right to certain extent but surely the order didn▓t have the same delusional expectations of him that the rest of the wizarding world had┘ did they?  
He looked at the three adult wizards before him, to and outsider it may have seemed comical, three adults looking at a mere teenager in more than slight awe and with great expectation, but to him it rankled. He continued his story rather more uncertainly,  
▒I▓ll be leaving here tonight, as apparently that wards are down I▓m going to stay over at the leaky cauldron, its so obvious that the death eaters would never think of looking there, tomorrow I▓m going to grimauld place. Whether its still unplottable or not its another place they▓d never think to look for me▓ as he finished he looked the metamorphamagus, the werewolf and ex-auror before him fully expecting to be told to stay put and not do anything so silly, he was however surprised.  
▒Good reasoning there Potter,▓ growled Mad Eye, ▒ if you want I can come with you to reset some wards on the old headquarters.▓ He inclined his head slightly in apparent approval of the boys plan.  
▒Remus and I would love to come but I▓m afraid that I have to work and its nearly full moon▓ said Tonks simply. Remus looked about to object but Harry met his worried gaze steadily until the former professor also nodded.  
After a few minutes of slightly strained conversation Tonks pulled a slip of paper from her robe pocket and handed it to a bemused Harry.  
▒That is only for emergencies, do you hear? Any funny business with it and it▓ll be my job and my neck. Your not too popular at the ministry right now▓ despite the easy smile on her face her tone was very serious and Harry couldn▓t help but look down at the slip in puzzlement, more at her sudden attitude of grownup-speaking-to-naughty-child than anything else.

His eyebrows rose as he read the heading √ Permission for the Special use underage magic- he was stunned, he▓d never even heard of such a thing!  
He scanned quickly to the bottom and found the document to be signed by a Senior Auror Nymphadora Tonks. Well that was new┘ When had Tonks been made a senior auror?  
With that they said their goodbyes and once again three loud cracks were heard as the order departed leaving Harry to deal with the consequences of his sudden decision to leave privit drive for ever. His uncle was livid at the further intrusion of the three adult wizards of course, but one flash of his permission slip had his uncle shut his trap and left for work in a great huff.  
Harry spent the rest of the day wondering if night would ever fall. His packing had taken barely half an hour, as he owned nearly nothing, which left him sitting in his striped room, which depressingly didn▓t look all that different from before.  
As the hours rolled on he found himself drifting slowly to sleep and too lazy to fight it he fell into an unguarded slumber.

Severus, please? AVADA KEDAVERA!

Harry sat bolt upright on his bed still surrounded by his meager possessions, his scar throbbing painfully and a wet trickle running from it over his cheek. He gradually became aware of a soft tapping at his window.  
It was Hedwig and she had his reply from Hermione! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3 Unexpected Complications

Harry dashed to the window, stumbling slightly over some boxes along the way.  
For some reason, his heart was in his throat, and his hands trembled ever so slightly as he removed the envelope from an unusually still Hedwig▓s leg.  
The pain and blood respectively in and on his head all but forgotten he resisted tearing wildly into the envelope, instead reading the small neat handwriting carefully.  
-Harry Potter Number Four Privet Drive Surrey-  
He couldn▓t help but laugh. It was just like Hermione to put a detailed address on a letter being delivered o him by his own personal owl.  
Still smiling he opened the envelope to withdraw the piece of parchment that would hopefully contain the solution to his nightmares.  
To his amazement another smaller note fell from the envelope as he withdrew the letter.

Putting the note from his mind he read her letter.

Dearest Harry

Don▓t worry I▓m sure that there▓s nothing to be afraid of in dreams, things are Deathly quiet here. Just relax before bed and practice your Occlumency and I▓m sure you▓ll be fine.

With all my love

Hermione.

Harry starred at the letter incredulously. That didn▓t sound like Hermione at all!  
Bending down to pick up the note he was dumbstruck.  
It was a picture, from a muggle magazine, it had a picture of a puppy from an animal shelter on it above which was written in large red letters- S.O.S Why on earth would Hermione send him that? Had she given up SPEW in favor of animal rights?

He regarded the letter again, it was certainly her handwriting, he▓d copied enough work from her the years to be an expert on the matter, however the way in which the words were put together didn▓t match her usual way of communication. Not even close, and why had she spelled deathly with a Capital D?  
Then it hit it him.  
DEATHEATERS!  
Without thinking twice he spun in the act of apparition, underage magic and license be damned. He didn▓t know where he was going, he▓d never been to Hermione▓s house before, but he had seen a picture of her in her room once or twice. He just hoped it would be enough as the awful feeling of being pressed through a rubber tube set in.

With an almighty crack he landed┘ somewhere.  
Oh very well done Potter yes indeed, not only do you apparate halfway across England but you make such a bloody fuss that every deatheater in twenty miles would hear! He thought bitterly to himself.  
The very first thing that he noticed was that he was outside.  
Not good since he was aiming for Hermione▓s room, but considering that he▓d somehow managed not to splinch himself he was rather grateful. He peered around carefully in the misty gloom of the setting sun. The area seemed to match what Hermione had told him of her home over the years┘ ▒Avada Kedavera!▓

His train of thought cut off as a bolt of sickly green light blasted from the shadows with a hellish whooshing sound.  
Rolling to the right he barely avoided the killing curse but lost a goodly amount of skin on the rough tar of road on which he still stood.  
Coming to his feet Harry cast about for anything that might work to his advantage. It didn▓t look too good. He had his wand, he was facing an unknown number of deatheaters and even better he was doing it in the middle of muggle suburbia. This day just kept getting better and better┘ Hearing a grating sound behind him he spun and cast the first spell that came to mind, ▒REDUCTO!▓ The blue bolt sprang form his wand casting an eary light over the immediate area, as it sped towards the source of the sound, a booted foot, concealed beneath a robe, the owner of which was currently hiding behind a garbage can.  
The sound of the spell hitting the garbage can was thunderous, the great boom echoing through the now dark night air. The moon had not risen quite yet so it was very dark but Harry didn▓t mind. He▓d been wanting a chance at revenge for his Headmaster since that night on the Astronomy tower.

The can was gone, blasted into a thousand metal pieces. The deatheater was lying a few feet away, stunned by the sudden explosion and more than a little cut up by flying bits of debris.  
▒Incarserus, Petrificus Totalus▓ Harry waved his wand as he scanned the area more carefully. The street seemed empty but he wouldn▓t take any chances, one close brush with the killing curse was enough for one night thank you very much.  
The house before him was exactly as Hermione had described it. Two storied, with a nice little garden and a neat lawn. The house itself was painted white and the roof was tiled.  
The front door stood ajar. Never a good sign in these troubled times. Harry walked slowly towards it, his gaze never stationary as he scanned his surroundings for any possible threat.

▒Bombada▓ came a cold drawl from inside the house and the heavy wooden door was blown into outwards flying splinters.  
Harry barely had time to mutter his hasty ▒Protego▓ before they hit him. Most of the splinters were diverted or stopped dead by the shimmering bubble of protection but one or two got through before it could form fully, shredding the boys faded jumper and giving him a nasty cut across the shoulder.  
▒Well, well, well, if it isn▓t the Chosen One.▓ Harry knew that voice, it was an older version of the ferret who had been in the kitchen this very morning. Looking up he regarded the tall figure of Lucius Malfoy with utmost loathing. Ripping his wand in a whip-like motion Harry shouted, ▒Stupefy!▓ however instead of the solitary bolt he▓d been expecting Harry was greeted a transparent wave of red light, roughly the size of a car speeding towards a shocked Malfoy. Barely avoiding the strange spell Lucius fell to his left as he cast the mainstay of the deatheaters repertoire of magic,  
▒Avada Kedavera!▓

The green bolt flew with deadly accuracy towards the spot where potter had just been standing but found only grass, as it blasted a small crater into the Grangers lawn. Potter was gone. But where did he go?  
Even as Lucius thought about it the answer revealed itself as a silently disillusioned Harry sprang from the darkened bushes to his right casting another stunner, this time in its usual shape. The bolt took the elder Malfoy head on as it crashed into his temple, throwing him violently to the ground.  
This is not possible! Was the last thought that crossed the deatheaters mind as he blacked out.

Again Harry bound and petrified his defeated adversary before creeping into the house at last, he would deal with them later, right now he had to find Hermione!  
At first glance the house seemed to be something of a larger version of Privet Drive but as he stalked carefully from room to room Harry soon realized that the two places could not be more different. Privet Drive was a Prison, this place was a Home.  
At last he had finished with all the downstairs rooms and he crept up the stairs idly wondering why no aurors or order members had shown up yet.  
He came to a room, the door tightly sealed with a powerful caloportus and obviously under the effects of a silencing charm.  
▒Alohamora▓ he intoned. The door briefly glowed blue but nothing more happened.  
Frustrated he kicked at the door. He couldn▓t use something like Bombada incase someone was directly behind the door.  
Slashing his wand at it again and letting all his frustration and anger born this ruinous day flow into it, he all but screamed,  
▒ALOHAMORA MAXIMA!▓ The blue glow was blinding this time but still the door would not open, however a great crack had appeared across its surface.  
Clearly the Caloportus was very strong but perhaps if he could dispel it rather than breaking it by force┘

▒Fenite Incantatem▓ he growled annoyed at his own stupidity for not trying it in the first place. The door literally fell off its hinges as the spell holding it in place dissipated.  
Looking into the room Harry barely had the time to register its contents before being knocked over by a slight frame with curly brown hair wrapping its arms around him in a fashion that suggested that they would not be letting go anytime soon.  
It took Harry a moment to recognize Hermione. She was thin as a rake her ragged clothes hanging of her frame like bags, her face was gaunt and hollow, it also showed a black eye and a still healing split lip. Clearly the deatheaters had had her for a goodly while.  
The sight of her shocked him to his core, his beautiful friend reduced to this all because him? It was his fault! Malfoy was right! This was His war.

Hermione was crying pressing her face into his shoulder and holding him for all she was worth.  
▒Harry! I was so scared, please don▓t let them come back they hurt me and┘ and my parents! Harry where are my parents!?▓ His stomach dropped. He▓d seen no sign whatsoever of the senior grangers on his initial search of the lower story.  
▒Lumos▓ Harry said in a careful voice wanting better light so as to check Hermione for further injury.

Strangely she shied away from him, covering her face with her hands.  
▒Hermione?▓ He asked confused.  
▒Please Harry, don▓t look at me just now! I▓m fine I promise.▓ Her voice sounded anything but convincing.  
▒Hermione please let me see what wrong? I have to make sure your okay before I can look for your parents, please?▓ she still seemed reluctant but allowed him to come closer again.  
Gently pulling her hands away from her face Harry saw what she had been hiding. He couldn▓t stop his angry intake of breath.  
Lucius Malfoy was a dead man.  
There, along the side of her neck running up her cheek and nearly reaching the corner of her left eye was a cut. A deep one. It would probably leave a nasty scar. Why she would try and hide it from him though, he couldn▓t fathom.  
▒It▓s alright ▒Mione it▓s just a little cut, it▓ll heal up right quick you just wait and see▓ he said trying to be comforting. She looked up at him and began crying again a buried her face in his shoulder once more. At that the sound of car doors closing came from the yard below┘

Chapter 4: The Imperious Undone

Instantly alert, Harry carefully shushed Hermione whilst disentangling himself from her vice like grip. Wand at the ready he slowly made his way downstairs.  
The house was too quiet, the only sound he could hear was that of footsteps coming down the path towards the front door.  
Training his wand on the doorway he was preparing to let fly with his strongest stunner when the sound of apparition directly behind him made him drop to his knees and roll to the right whilst turning and bringing up his wand, straight into the face of Madeye Moody.  
The electric blue of the old aurors strange eye contrasted sharply with the faint glow of his wand light as he spoke in his gruff voice ▒Nice work Potter, but you can lower your wand now. Its just the grangers▓ the mans grim tone of voice made Harry turn to see Hermione▓s parents walking in with glassy eyes and vacant expressions. They silently went to the kitchen and sat around the table, never making the slightest sound.

▒It▓s the Imperious▓ Moody said at Harry▓s incredulous expression. ▒It was never meant to be used on muggles, I honestly don▓t know what we can do for them.▓ Furious Harry cast about for the bound form of the elder Malfoy. With a look of total rage Harry curtly said, ⌠Accio Malfoy▓s Wand!▓ The black wand flew at him like an arrow only to be plucked from the air by his finely tuned seeker reflexes.  
Without even looking at the slender wand or at Moody for his advice, Harry abruptly snapped it over his knee.  
▒People like him should not be allowed any magic, much less a wand▓ he said in the old aurors direction before stalking angrily up the stairs.

His mind was spinning, thoughts of anger guilt and extreme relief colliding violently in his skull.  
Hermione was alive, two deatheaters were captured but she had suffered badly at their hands and her parents were cursed, all because of him!  
He came to her room at last, where she sat shivering and crying on the floor. Harry had to fight the ugre once again to go downstairs and use the Avada Kedavera on the bastardly Malfoy. He settled for sitting down behind her and wrapping his arms tightly around Hermione.  
'It's okay Moine', he whispered for lack of anything better to say, things certainly were not 'okay' but what else could he say to her?  
Barely seeming to hear him she just kept crying, leaving him to look around her room from their prone position on the floor.

As he had imagined, there were books everywhere, most with clearly magical titles but a goodly few muggle volumes as well. The room was decorated in Gryffindor colours of red and gold, the furniture was a rich dark wood, clearly the Grangers were not hurting for money.  
He mentaly kicked himself for thinking something like that!  
It didn't matter whether they were royalty or poorer than the Weasleys! Hermoine was his best friend!  
Finally she calmed down enought to speak and look around at him.  
Her face was red and swollen from all the crying but it struck Harry that she was indeed very beautiful.  
Hangon! Where'd that come from Potter? He thought to himself. At last she spoke, bringing he back to their current situation.  
'Haryy! I was so scared! They just showed up one day and stunned us all! They wanted to know where you were, but I wouldnt tell them! They hurt me, so badly! When I still wouldn't tell them they tried the imperius! I fought it as hard as I could! I even beat it a few times, but in the end I had to tell them! I'm so sorry!' She broke down and started sobbing again.

Harry really couldnt care less. He wished that she'd told the the moment they came! Perhaps that would at least have spared her the torture they put her through, and her parents! he still had no idea how he was going to tell her about her parents! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay people, this is the author who is NOT JK

**AN: Okay people, this is the author who is NOT JK.**

**In the previous chapter I went all out, gave you some action, some angst some fluff… all well and good eh? I even threw in a short preview of chapter 4! Can anyone clue me in as to WHY I only have ONE review!? Honestly I mean if you enjoy the fic REVIEW! If don't like it FLAME. After this chapter there will be NO MORE until I get at least six reviews. So anyway, id love some suggestions or guesses as to where Im going with this whole story…**

Chapter 4: Continuing where we left off….

He had no idea, none whatsoever what to say to the fragile girl still holding on to him for dear life.

The truth? He couldn't do it. But he had to, anything less would be an insult to her… besides, she could always tell when he was lying.

Gritting his teeth he looked guiltily away. Feeling the familiar thought enter his mind.

None of this would have happened to her if it wasn't for me…

'Harry?' her voice seemed thin and drawn, another reminder of the horrors that she had been forced to endure because of him.

'They're alive Mione, but…' his voice seemed to fail him, he simply couldn't tell her the truth.

'But? But what Harry?!' her grip on him tightened even more making him painfully aware that breathing would soon become a problem if she continued her vice-like ministrations to his slender frame.

'Moine, they're… cursed. The imperious… Moody is downstairs trying to help…'

Her grip went slack.

Harry quickly looked to her to find that she had fainted.

Sighing deeply he gently extracted himself from their prone position before lifting her easily and carrying her to her Gryffindor colored bed.

He wondered how he was supposed to make this right. Dumbledore would know, but he was gone. Sirius might know, but he was gone. Who was left?

The ministry?

That thought drew a dry chuckle from him even in these dark circumstances.

Old Rufus would welcome him with open arms, promising all the help the wizarding world could provide, before efficiently shifting the Grangers status from victims to collateral.

Hanging his head he silently left the room to find Moody.

The young Gryffindor found the grizzled ex-auror sitting with the grangers around their kitchen table vaguely waving his wand at them as they kept on offering him tea with that glassy look in their eyes and that vacant expression on their faces.

'VERITA ANIMUS EX EX EX'

Moody kept intoning the words reverently but futiley.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked nervously, fully expecting to be told off for his impertinence at questioning _the_ Mad-eye Moody.

He was nearly bowled over when the simple reply came,

'Its ancient magick.'

'What?" the prononciation had sounded slightly strange.

'Magick boy, magick. The old stuff, what saved you from the Avada, what makes a phoenix rise from the ashes every time!'

The boy was dumbfounded. It seemed that answer was obvious but he decided to ask the stupid question anyway.

'Is it working?'

Moody's bark of a laugh nearly sent him flying from his chair in it abruptness.

'Working? HA! If only. Only the likes of Dumbledore could work that kind of spell and hope to get more than a spark. No. It was just something I remembered. Thought id give it a try.' Mad-Eye seemed to slump in his chair, in so far as this was possible with his wooden leg.

If Harry had been shocked before, he was speechless now!

Mad-Eye Moody admitting defeat?

The very words didn't seem to belong in the same sentence.

'There must be something!' he all but shouted in desperation.

'Fenite Incantatum, a potion a charm, something!' he needed there to be something.

Anything!

He realy NEEDED Mione's parents to be okay! Surprising as it sounded even to him, he couldn't face her and tell her he had failed.

He simply couldn't!

'There's nothing boy. For a wizard it's a simple thing, magic flows in us and is part of us, but for a muggle to have a curse cast at them, especially an unforgivable… well that's just the rub, their minds and bodies cling to any magic that comes their way, even if it is harmful. I really don't know whether there's anything that can be done for them. As far as simply dispelling the imperious goes, it wont work. Let it go.'

'Why!?' Harry was angry now. How could this man, who had fought the Darkness all his life be sitting here telling him to let go?

'Why won't it work! You're twice the wizard that bastard Malfoy is! Your spells must be stronger!'

'Perhaps,' Moody began, flattered despite the circumstances, he knew that Malfoy could duel circles around him these days, perhaps when he was younger and whole…

'But here we come to the true reason why so many would choose the Dark Arts Harry.

Simply put every wizard has a limit. A level if you will. With normal spells there is a finite amount to what anyone can do, as you pointed out, Malfoy is an average wizard in terms of power. However by using the dark arts, the power of hate and death, channeled into something like the imperious, he becomes a force neigh unto the Dark Lord himself. I doubt even Dumbledore could have lifted a curse like that, cast by such a twisted soul. So you see Harry in the end the _secret lure _of the Dark Arts is no secret at all. It is only power'

Blanching Harry remembered the words Voldemort had spoken to him in the graveyard so long ago…

'There is only power, and those too weak to seek it.' He whispered.

'Aye, that's how they think boy. That's why Voldemort has an army strong enough to challenge the ministry, even to threaten Hogwarts herself. People want power, and in the case of the death eaters, they're more than willing to kill for it.'

The auror was grim. His scarred mouth set in a thin line on his haggard face.

He was defeated.

Harry however was far from through. He was angry, beyond angry.

He was filled with a righteous fury so great it seemed to burn his very insides.

The air in the kitchen seemed to quiver with an unseen electricity as he looked upon the Grangers dreamy faces.

He would NOT let them suffer for him.

He would NOT let them lose their lives and free will just because a madman wanted him dead.

He would NOT let Voldemort ruin Herione's life.

He would NOT let him touch her ever again!

HE WOULD NOT!

Seeming to move of its own accord Harry's wand arm sprang forward, phoenix feather and holly glowing with elderich power as Moody looked on awestruck.

'FENITE INCANTATUM. FENITE IMPERIO MAXIMA!'

He screamed the words of the spell he'd never known as light burst from him and darkness rushed up to meet him.

His voice seemed to shake the very foundations of the Granger home, waking a very bewildered Hermione from her faint.

Scarred but none the less sure that she was safe, she silently made her way down the stairs, coming to the kitchen just in time to see Harry with his wand pointed at her cursed parents, screaming the words of a spell she'd never heard before.

The light was fantastic.

Even in its searing brightness it felt comforting to those it touched, much akin to the feeling created by phoenix song, but deeper somehow, less ethereal and more tangible.

In this light she knew.

For the first time she knew her own heart.

All pretenses fell away, it mattered not what anyone thought of her or did to her, she was at peace.

The moment seemed to stretch on for eternity, going on for ages beyond reckoning and yet she was content to simply… be.

Then, abruptly the light was gone, replaced once more the familiar sight of her childhood home, now cleansed of the death eaters' darkness.

There at the table sat Mad-Eye weeping softly into his hands, healed of the scars of a long life on the frontlines between light and darkness, there sat her parents dazed but smiling and whole, and there crumpled upon the floor, his glasses askew and his wand still smoking in his hand, was Harry.

It was then.

She knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hope's Core

Chapter 5: Hope's Core.

AN: Well, well, well, here we are again, to those who reviewed THANK YOU! In this chapter we'll see – the aftermath of Harry's magical outburt…

P.S I don't know who came up with the idea of _Dan and Emma Granger _first but I like it so I'll stick to that.

Hermione rushed to the side of the raven haired boy on the floor, fearing the worst.

The great light had passed but in leaving had left its caster apparently comatose.

The Grangers seeing their daughter fall her knees at the boy's side suddenly felt the rush of realization as the past weeks of horror came flooding back to them.

They knew him of course, from brief meetings at Kingscross and in Diagon alley.

This was Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding and probably muggle world, an orphan treated dismally by bigoted relatives and cursed with a destiny that seemed to mandate that if there were trouble, he would be in the middle of it.

Not a life many would envy him for perhaps but right now the Grangers were too deeply grateful that on this particular night the boy had come to their aid to consider the hardships placed on the shoulders of one so young.

Hermione was crying, holding his had and whispering to him, begging him to wake up.

Moody had finally collected himself enough to hear her.

Standing up purposefully to stride over to the fallen Gryffindor he promptly keeled over in shock.

He could feel his wooden foot!

Looking down in shock he realized that his wooden leg was nowhere to be seen, but more importantly a perfectly healthy living leg was now attached to his body!

Impossible! His leg had been utterly destroyed by a deatheaters' curse, the scarred stump refusing all attempts at creating enchanted prosthetics as was even now being worn by the traitor Pettigrew.

Potter had done… something… beyond the power of even Dumbledore.

Shaking his head in wonder the ex-auror willed his electric blue eye to spin.

That still worked it seemed, yet somehow the eye felt more a part of him than he'd remembered.

Shrugging he rose to his feet and made his way over to Harry.

The boy was still out cold, and with Hermione now waving his own still smoldering wand over him while incanting _Enervate_ over and over to no effect it seemed clear that the phoenix-feather core had been burnt to nothing.

'Stop it girl!' Moody snapped more from impatience than irritation.

'That wand's cast its last spell, the core's gone.'

Her eyes widened in shock.

Harry had sacrificed his wand for her and her parents?

The wand had been his only true defense against Voldemort!

Linked by the twin cores of Fawkes' feathers, it had been impossible for the Dark Lord to engage Harry in a to-the-death duel but without that protection…

'Hermione,' came her fathers voice,

'lets take the boy upstairs please. We can put him in your room for now, those… _people_ were in the guest room and I doubt he'd want to sleep on the same sheets as them.'

Numbly the Girl obeyed helping her father half drag half carry Harry up the stairs, leaving moody in a speculative mood.

The order needed to be called.

If half of what he had seen here today was as it seemed, then they had a new leader and a damned powerful one at that.

With a snort he reflected on his choice of words.

Damned. Aye that poor boy was damned true enough.

Destiny, fate fortune, all of them seemed to conspire to constantly place Harry right on the front lines in that eternal war between light and darkness.

He would need help, for Merlin help them all if he should fall into shadow.

He would need Granger, that much was obvious.

If the mere thought of her being distressed at what had been done to her parents could evoke this kind of magic from the boy…

Smiling evily Moody allowed himself to imagine what would happen to Voldemort if he should even _think_ of threatening Granger in front of Harry.

Placing some precautionary wards about the house Moody finished by spinning on his heel and disappearing with the crack of apparition.

Minerva needed to be told.

The lights' Hope had returned..


	6. Inerlude

AN: Inetlude

AN: Inetlude!

Thank you so much to anyone and everyone who read my little story! Whilst this isn't really a chapter I wanted to apologize for not updating recently! I haven't had internet for the longest time! So much for pay as you go being better! Anyway expect the new chapter some time over the weekend! Again thanks for reading and especially reviewing!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6 Of all the stupid insensitive GITS

Chapter: 6 Of all the stupid insensitive GITS!

The Headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was not an unkind person.

Indeed one would have to travel far to find a teacher who cared more for her students than Minerva McGonagel.

She was however at the very moment at somewhat of a quandary.

The issue of whether or not to reopen Hogwarts in the New Year was weighing heavily on her.

The school governors said no.

The teachers said yes.

The parents said maybe.

Tiredly she glared at the portrait of the late Albus Percival Wulfric … Brian, Dumbledore, still apparently asleep in his ornate frame.

'I know you can hear me Albus.' She stated flatly, not fooled in the least by the gentle snores emanating from the portrait.

'You started this mess when you decided to go off adventuring in the middle of the night and now its time to help me fix it!' She found herself shouting and blushed in self-conscious embarrassment.

_Imagine, _she thought to herself, _the Headmistress of Hogwarts telling off the portrait of a dead man for causing trouble!_

Sighing heavily she let her stern gaze travel over the many portraits of faculty gone by and idly wondered whether someday she would be among them.

_Certainly, _the thought sprang up unbidden; _you'll be remembered as the Headmistress who never had a first term._

Her grim musings were suddenly interrupted by an almost silent signal that she had a visitor waiting at the gargoyle.

Hoping with all her heart that it wasn't another one of those insufferable governors she arranged herself behind the desk that she still regarded as the property of Dumbledore and did her very best to present a stern yet positive face as she bade the Gargoyle open.

The sound of rushing feet drifted up to her, dispelling the possibility of a Governor.

They did not run.

If ever one deigned to move himself, a Governor strutted.

The ancient oaken door burst open revealing the most amazing (an slightly horrific) sight that the headmistress had ever seen.

A broadly grinning Alastor Moody.

#

The minutes seemed to drag by eternally as Hermione sat her silent vigil at Harry's side.

Her parents had come and gone several times bringing food books and several other knickknacks that the elder Grangers thought their daughter might need.

Among these items lay Harry's burn wand along with her own. It had been discovered on the person of Malfoy Senior before his timely removal by the ever-pathetic ministry aurors.

Morning rolled by, the gray dawn casting its weak light on the silent house.

Harry slept on and Hermione sat, determined to be there when he woke up.

She barely even wondered why no-one from the order had come by yet nor any ministry personnel.

Sometime after dawn, though she never knew what time it was exactly, there came the sound of a large commotion from downstairs.

Thinking that the order had finally arrived, Hermione debated silently whether to go and greet them or remain at her savior's side.

Deciding firmly on the later she remained seated and listened.

…clean muggles…

…what's that button do then?…

…not here for that children…

…Batteries? No I don't why would you…

The scraps of sound carried dimly to her ears revealing the presence of the Weasly clan.

_Wonderful, _even the voice in her mind dripped sarcasm, _when you need them they're nowhere to be found but now the dangers passed and they pop up like mushrooms in fall…_

Loud clumsy footfalls altered her that at least one Weasly (or a herd of elephants) was heading for the room she and Harry were in.

_JOY._

The door was flung open by none other than the famous Ronald Weasly himself come to join battle with the forces of darkness… several hours after they had left.

Hermione felt like spitting some or other nasty and preferably fatal curse at him.

Her message to Harry had not been her first. The Deatheaters had forced her to continue her regular correspondence in order to ensure that they were not discovered.

Nine.

Nine bloody letters she'd sent the dullard in front of her, all fairly screaming for help, and now here he was ready to offer comfort _after _it was all over.

'Hermy!' he exclaimed cheerfully, totally ignoring Harry's comatose form.

'I was so worried! I'd wanted to come sooner but mum said we couldn't! I heard that you a little trouble here?' his blue eyes shifted constantly, the color reminding her dirty dishwater.

Anger.

That was not something she was used to.

Her world was the world of 'Books and Cleverness' as she herself had so suciently put it, oh so long ago. In this tidy intellectual world anger, frustration and aggression did not feature largely…

Thus leaving her totally unprepared for the powerful emotions surging through her now.

'So… uh, Hermione you know how like… you're a girl… and uh… I'm a bloke… right…?

The fool was digging his own grave with his mouth.

'So uh, would you, you know… like to go out with me?'

#

Downstairs the Weaslys and Grangers all instinctively ducked as a sound like gunfire amplified a thousand times rang through their very bones.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Awakenings

Chapter 7: Awakenings

AN: Hello everyone! here's the next chapter! I typed this out on my PDA so please forgive any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but the plot.

Mrs. Weasly was not the type of woman that many would describe as nimble or quick. Indeed her rather rotund frame had been the subject of quite a few slytherin remarks.

Despite this fact however, she was up the stairs and standing, wand drawn, outside Harry's bedroom door long before either her husband or the Grangers.

Steeling herself, she slowly pushed the door open with the tip of her wand, fully expecting the worst.

What she found however completely mystified her.

There, sitting on the bed next to a still unconscious Harry, was Hermione.

On the opposite site of the room, near the window, sitting in a highly suspicious puddle on the floor was Ronald Weasly...

Right next a gaping hole in what remained of the outer wall.

The edges of the hole still smoked.

Inanely Mrs. Weasly wondered how the glass window had remained intact, before her brain snapped back into full mothering mode.

'Ron! What's going on here!?' she demanded in her famous ear-splitting shriek.

Apparently still quite dazed Ron spoke slowly and with the perfect certainty of the infinitely dim-witted.

'I don't know mum... I just asked Hermione to be my girl and then she cast the bombarding hex at the wall right behind me... Good thing I jumped out of the way... Mustav' thought she saw something...'

Molly was speechless.

She'd always known that Ron wasn't the brightest of boys but this was something of a revelation.

'Ronald Weasly!' she spoke in a whisper but it was the gentle breeze picking up before the typhoon.

'Go Home. Go to your room and don't you dare come out until your father and I have had a chance to discuss this!'

Instantly the freckled face darkened.

'Why? I haven't done anything! You can't tell me what to do! I'm seventeen now...'

His mouth kept flapping spraying bits of spit now and again, but his tirade was cut off abruptly by Molly's well placed 'Silencio'.

A quick word with his father at door and a 'Wingarduim Leviosa' later Ronald was dispatched to the Burrow, leaving an impatient Ginny standing outside I the hall fiddling with her hair and a very worried Mrs. Weasly in the room with Hermione and Harry

Turning to the strangely quiet Hermione Mrs. Weasly did a double take at the sight before her.

Hermione was sitting with her knees drawn up, looking at Harry.

The expression on her face was one of total concentration, as though she were trying to figure out some deep mystery laid out before her.

'Hermione...' the Weasly matriarch began, but the younger girl's voice cut her off.

'He gave it up you know...' her tone was puzzled but reflected deep wonderment as well.

'His Phoenixcore wand. The only trumpcard he had against V-voldemort... For me... He gave it up to save my parents, just like that...'

Her eyes left the sleeping boy to focus their amber depths on Molly.

Her voice was clear as she asked with disconcerting directness.

'Why?'

'...well Hermione maybe...'

'Because I wouldn't let Voldemort hurt you ever again.'

The youthful voice was deep and strong, resonant with a hidden sense of power.

Hermione later remembered thinking that if ever Merlin had had a voice it would have been a voice like that...

The momentary random thought was cast totally aside as realization struck home.

Harry was awake!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8 Honesty

Chapter: 8 Honesty.

An: once again typed up on the pda so please forgive any mistakes. Last chapter was a bit short... Okay very short. So I decided to make up for that by posting the next chapter (also short) on the same day! (typing on a PDA is HARD!)

Still own nothing...

Silence.

Absolute, deep, shocked silence.

This was what greeted Harry as he finally managed to sit up and regard the two dumbstruck women before him.

'H-harry?' Hermione managed weakly.

He couldn't help but smile, seeing the brightest witch of their generation with that incredulous look on her face.

What made him smile even more broadly though was the fact that she was unmarked.

Whatever magic he'd done seemed to have washed away all traces of her mistreatment and torture at the hands of the death eaters.

Giving Hermione a final look up and down to make sure she was indeed as well as she appeared to be, he turned one of his famous grins hopefully on Mrs. Weasly.

'er... Mrs. Weasly, I hate to be a bother, but is there any chance of breakfast... I really don't want to bother the Grangers just now... They've kinda been through a lot.'

Laughing at his awkward tone, Molly scurried from the room, looking glad to be doing something she enjoyed.

Harry's smile faded slightly as another redhead peeked around the doorframe. Whilst breaking up with Ginny hadn't bothered him much, he certainly didn't want to be around her.

Especially given what he'd been beginning to feel for Hermione lately.

Giving him a simpering smile, Ginny sidled up to the bed. Trying to look nonchalant as she pointedly ignored Hermione sitting next to Harry.

'Harry...' she began what would no doubt have been a very well rehearsed speech about them getting back together but Harry was having none of it.

'Ginny, I'm not getting into this conversation right now. I came here to help Hermione and I'd like talk to her... Privately.' he added seeing her scowl at the older female Gryffindor but making no move to leave.

Glaring at nothing in particular Ginny strode from the room in a huff, constantly shooting dirty glances over her shoulder.

After she had gone, Harry settled himself comfortably against the oak headboard, regarding the blue bedspreads and comforters curiously.

'These look rather... Ravenclaw Hermione... Something you wana tell me?'

Hermione for her part blushed and looked abashed.

'Well, everyone thought I'd end up in Ravenclaw, didn't they? What with the whole smartest witch of something or other business...'

She was blushing deeply by now.

'and?'

'Well, I changed my mind.'

Harry wanted to ask why, but thought of a more important question first.

His face growing serious he looked guiltily around before asking,

'Hermione, are you and your parents really okay?'

'Of course we are Harry! You saved us! You broke the imperious curse and even managed to heal me and Madeye! But...' she seemed rather hesitant all of a sudden.

'Y-your wand...' she began, holding the burnt husk up for his inspection.

'Oh. Yeah, the wand I know about.' he stated matter-of-factly.

'It sort of burnt my hand when it caught fire.'

Smiling at her disbelieving look at his easy acceptance of his only tangible protection from the madman that was Lord Voldemort Harry shrugged.

'It's a wand Hermione. Nothing but a bit of wood with a part of some magical creature for a core. What is a thing like that worth when compared to the life and happiness of another person? Especially you.'

The words repeated themselves in his mind, the tone startling him even him in its forcefulness.

Especially you.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Order of things.

**AN: Hello! Me again. Here's the next chapter. Once again typed on my PDA when I was supposed to be working. Hope you enjoy!**

**(especialy paws.on.scroll and imyoursweetestgoodbye whom are my most frequent reviewers)**

Ronald Bilius Weasly was not a happy man.

He sat miserably on his garishly orange bed in his immutably orange room and took stock of the days happenings.

In truth the youngest Weasly male was not as dim witted as everyone thought.

What he was, was totally obsessed with one thing and one thing only and that was Ron Weasly.

He hated being poor. He hated being a nobody. He hated being the youngest son in a huge family that dotted constantly on the only girl ever born into their branch of the Weasly clan. Most of all though, he hated Harry Bloody-Boy-Who-Didn't-Bloody-Die-Like-He-Should-Have Potter.

The Prat had EVERYTHING!

Girls drooled all over him. He was rich beyond measure. He owned a huge enchanted mansion. He even had a bloody house elf!

Now he even had to go and save Hermione!

As if he didn't get enough attention already, now She would be fawning all over him too!

Growling in frustration Ron slammed both fists into his comforter in impotent rage.

It just wasn't fair!

Why should the little git have everything? He (Ron) deserved to have all those things!

He was tall, he was devilishly handsome and hung like a horse (Lavender had told him).

He was an amazing Quiditch player (Neville had told him). He was a very powerful wizard (his mother had told him). He was funny and witty

(Seamus had told him). He was ever so brave (he'd beaten a troll once hadn't he?).

In a word, he thought, I'm the perfect Gryffindor Hero!

Then WHY did everyone keep looking at him like that Prats' sidekick when HE was clearly the one they should have been paying attention to?!

Whipping out his wand he waved it aggressively at a signed picture of the Chudley Cannons that Harry had sent him as an early Christmas gift.

'_Bombarda_' his shouted, stumbling slightly in the incantation.

The spell fizzled and spat feebly as it flew haphazardly at the picture, exploding with the force of a wet fire cracker against the frame, scorching it slightly and cracking the glass.

Grinning at his handiwork, Ron got up and wandered downstairs to kitchen.

'Stay in your rooooom, Ronald!'

He mimicked his mothers voice in a high falsetto version of his own as he began rummaging in the cupboards.

'Bah! I'm bloody seventeen now. Nobody tells me what to do!'

#

Meanwhile, at the Granger Residence, Ginny was absolutely fuming.

First Harry had broken up with her for some stupid bloody reason, then he'd refused to return any of her carefully written love-letters and now it seemed that, that he had eyes only for that swotty little tramp!

What was the matter with him?

How could he resist her!

After all, she was the perfect Gryffindor hotty wasn't she?

(She wasn't sure what a hotty was but she'd heard Seamus use the term so she could hazard a guess)

Regarding herself in the bathroom mirror (which was were she'd gone off to sulk), she couldn't find a single fault in her appearance.

She still had fiery red hair (no one would ever know or guess about the dye).

Her eyes were still a perfect sapphire blue (a little glamour charm each morning truly worked wonders).

Her figure was slim and she briefly lifted her shirt to admire her own flat stomach.

Her clothes revealed much more than met Molly's stern eye (She really loved the book on glamour charms!)

Smirking she took stock of her inner attributes as she had her outer ones.

She was gorgeous (duh).

She was fun to be with (Collin Creevey had told her).

She was fantastic in bed, she could do things and bend in ways that would horrify any other girl in school ( Neville, Collin, Seamus, Dean, Terry boot, Cormac Mclaggen, Lee Jordan, and Blaise Zabini would all tell you so... At least they would if she ever took the memory charms off)

Then WHY was HER Harry not paying her the least bit of attention?!

Humphing loudly she stalked from the bathroom to find HER Harry.

Finding the house deserted she panicked slightly until she found the note on the kitchen counter.

Taking the heavy parchment in her trembling hand, Ginny read.

-Madeye,

have come to collect Harry and the Grangers. Molly and Arthur are with us for now.

Please check that nothing of importance has been forgotten as the house will be magically sealed tomorrow at noon. Also please check in on Ronald at the Burrow.

Minerva.

Panic evaporated into burning rage, as Ginny read the final part of the note.

What about Her!?

They'd completely forgotten that she was even there!

How could they!

It was all that tramps fault!

It was because of Hermione that nobody had been paying her any attention!

Unlike her brother, Ginny did try to do any property damage, instead she quietly bottled up her rage for later use.

No One humiliated Ginerva Weasly.

No One!

#

Arriving at Hogwarts via a portkey to the grounds, after a hasty meal ( at least by Mrs. Weasly's standards), Harry and Hermione found themselves walking along the corridors of the ancient castle pointing out random things to Mr. and Mrs. Granger who were totally enraptured by every little detail.

At one point, whilst on a moving staircase, Harry suddenly looked thoughtful.

'Hermione,'

'Yes, Harry?' she answered smiling.

Well, he thought, had just saved her and parents from an unspeakable fate at Death-eater hands, of course she was going to smile, no need to get your hopes up too high just yet.

'Do you feel like we forgot something?'

If anything her smile grew even wider as she answered,

'Not anything we can't do without I'm sure.'

Harry couldn't help but smirk.

He knew very well that Hermione Granger NEVER forgot ANYTHING at least not by accident.

At last, after a long walk, which was as much a tour for the elder Grangers as anything else, they came to stand before the great stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledo- the heads office.

Harry could have slapped himself for thinking of that name.

His good mood suddenly gone, he stepped up to the gargoyle and started to speak, by the gargoyles gravely bellow,

'We'd like to see...'

-WELCOME HOME MASTER-

With that the stone beast sprang aside more nimbly than Harry had ever seen it do before, leaving the astonished group to ascend the great spiraling staircase.

Arriving at the door to find it slightly ajar, Harry walked through...

... And nearly fainted.

Only one strangled word escaped his throat.

'SIRIUS!?'

AN: Well? Wot do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Not Quite.

AN: How's that for effort an dedication? Two updates in three days! Not bad eh? How's about some nice reviews as a reward for my diligence?

(Ps. I loved the responses I got regarding Sirius!)

And now, on with the tale.

'S-sirius?' Harry tried again, feeling elated, scared and suspicious all at once.

Hermione made a funny sound, somewhere between a yelp and a gasp of surprise, whilst her parents simply hung back and watched.

After all, it wasn't everyday that you found yourself in the presence of a dead man.

'Hey pup! You miss your dear ol' godfather?' came the chiper reply.

Well, Harry thought, he certainly sounds like Sirius...

The young Gryffindor decided to once again ask the obvious question, something he was developing somewhat of a penchant for.

'You're not... You know...d-dead?'

Looking bemused his tousled godfather replied,

'Eh? Well no... I never died did I? I was stuck beyond that bloody veil, some place I _think_ is full of dead people. I'm not sure but given the nature of my rescue... I might just be right.'

Stunned to say the least, Harry flopped down into one of the few chairs scattered about the office.

'Your rescue?'

'Yes well, you didn't think that I crawled outa there all on my lonesome did you?' Sirius grinned maniacally as he pointed over to the window,

'It was him that did it!'

His gaze flying to where his godfather was pointing Harry finally noticed the rooms only other occupant.

'FAWKES?'

The elusive phoenix had been missing ever since its final song for the fallen Dumbledore during his funeral, thus explaining the little groups' surprise at seeing the large mystical bird preening its feathers calmly upon the window sill.

'Yup! Apparently my esteemed rescuer, went looking for Dumbledore. It seems Phoenixes really can go _anywhere _even the afterlife_. '_

_'its actually phoenici...' _ Hermione whispered but was generally ignored apart from a quick smile from Harry.

By now everyone but Sirius was staring at Fawkes, more than slightly slack-jawed.

'Sooo,' Sirius continued,

'Fawkes here finds me and ever so kindly agrees to bring me back, seeing as I wasn't really dead and all... And yeah here I am homeless, penniless, presumed dead, but happy to be back none the less.'

He grinned cheekily at Harry and the boy couldn't help but start to smile back... Before he was enveloped in a fierce bear-hug by his godfather, which lifted him clear off the floor.

Laughing almost hysterically when he was at last set down, Harry winced as his godfather's face grew suddenly serious (no pun intended).

'One more thing pup, Fawkes says Dumbledore isn't dead.'

#

Sitting in her room Ginny Weasly had a plan, and what a plan it was!

Love Potions, even Amortentia, simply would not do. It be way too obvious.

No, what she needed to do was not to distract Harry from the tramp, what she needed was a way for the awful bookworm to be totally removed from the equation. Permanently.

Oh, she wasn't going to kill her, not directly at least.(She'd heard that the AVADA KEDAVERA did absolutely horrid things to one's nails.)

As a girl though, Ginny knew that there were worse things than death.

Like humiliation.

Yes. That was the way.

Embarrass the mudblood whore to death.

Grinning the grin of one who is several miles over the madness horizon and accelerating (whilst thoroughly enjoying the trip) the red headed Weasly began rummaging in her trunk.

#

Ron was practicing out in the yard.

In his own badly constructed fantasies he saw himself calling Potter out in an all out, no holes barred duel.

He was so certain that, hereto undiscovered powers would manifest during the duel, forever proving his superiority, that instead of spellwork, Ron was practicing his victory speech, which he'd decided to give in the great hall.

'...thank you, thank you. I would just like to say, you shouldn't think any less of poor Harry, after al even You-Know-Who wouldn't dare go up against a wizard of my caliber. Why just before his death I defeated our old headmaster in a private duel, after which he intrusted the safety of our beloved school to me personally...

A weird cackling sound issued from the second story of the Burrow, causing the 'perfect Gryffindor Hero' to look around fearfully.

'must be Ginny,' he muttered to himself before mentally adding.

'crazy witch.'

**AN: WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER SEES A LITTLE ACTION AND MAYBE AN APEARANCE BY EVERYONES FAVORITE GREASEBALL. I USED A QUOTE FROM ONE OF MY FAVORITE BOOKS IN THIS CHAPTER, CAN ANYONE SPOT IT? **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: A long way to go.

An: nice aren't I? Another chapter up and running! Yes ron is a prat, but I have something special in store for that one hehehe...

Harry was gobsmacked.

Dumbledore, alive?

It just didn't seem possible.

He'd seen him hit by... that curse, and then relived it for what seemed to be a thousand times in his dreams.

Fawkes had to be mistaken.

Sirius, apparently seeing the doubt in his godson's eyes continued,

'Harry, the bond between a phoenix and a wizard is an incredibly old and powerful form of magick, Fawkes claims that he couldn't find Dumbledore, which is impossible, unless he is indeed alive and doesn't want to be found.'

At this point Hermione decided to interject,

'Why though? It makes no sense. Why would he just disappear? He knew that Harry needed him, not to mention the rest of the wizarding world!'

Catching that the Gryffindor brunette seemed seemingly prioritized Harry and his wellbeing over the entire rest of the magical community, (and filing the information away for later use) Sirius simply shrugged.

'I don't know Hermione, why wasn't Merlin there for Arthur in the final battle between him and Mordred? Great wizards like that do things for reasons completely unfathomable to the rest of us.'

Still puzzled by this latest news and barely recovered from the shock of finding his long lost godfather alive and well, Harry never noticed headmistress McGonagel entering the room, and was badly startled at the sound of her voice coming from right behind him.

'I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion Harry, but I need to speak with you urgently, regarding the coming school year.'

Her Scottish accent and hopeful tone made Harry want to giggle uncontrollably.

If he didn't know better, he would swear that his stern head of house, was requesting a meeting rather than simply ordering one...

'Of course professor.' suspecting the he might be going insane, what with all these rapid changes in emotion, he grinned at her.

Sinking into Dumble-her chair with great dignity, McGonagel steepled her fingers in a way much reminiscent of the former headmaster before continuing.

'Harry, at the reading of his will, it was found that professor Dumbledore has left you one thing and one thing only.'

Harry suddenly felt a great sense of foreboding run through him even as he asked,

'Which is...:'

The headmistress smiled secretively, before replying,

'Hogwarts.'

#

'Bombarda!'

There was a crack and a horrible pall of smoke filled the Weasly kitchen, causing the occupants to briefly lose themselves in a choking fit of coughs.

'Evanesco.'

The smoke cleared revealing Bill and Ron Weasly waving their wands whilst rubbing at tearing eyes.

'No Ron, that's not it either. You have to have a clear idea of what exactly you want your spell to do! Don't just think explode, think contained blast. Observe.'

Conjuring a large boulder onto Molly's spotless floor, Bill stepped back and faced it, his face betraying a look of deep concentration.

'Bombarda!'

As the flicker from his wand hit the boulder dead-center, there was a thunderous bang as the back half of his conjured boulder exploded violently, leaving the half nearest him untouched.

Wiping his brow, the elder Weasly continued his lecture to his little brother.

'You see Ron, it's never about power, only control. Even if I suddenly found myself with ten times my usual power I still couldn't beat... Voldemort for example. He's barely human as it is but has an almost machine-like ability to totally focus on his spellcasting. This is what makes him more than dangerous. More than just powerful. It's what makes him lethal.'

'Yeah, and a bloody tosser.' Ron stated arrogantly.

'I'd bet if you, me, Fred and George and Charley teamed up on him...'

'We'd all be dead in ten seconds?' said Fred entering the room, on his own for once.

Snorting Bill agreed,

'He's right Ron. Half of Hogwarts simultaneously casting the cutting hex at the Dark Lord probably wouldn't even trim his toe-nails.'

'But Dumbledoere,...!' began Ron mutinously.

'Was the most powerful wizard since Merlin and even he couldn't take him down when he dueled him at the ministry. You on the other hand Ron have a very long way to go before you're even at _my_ level. How in the hell did you pass your OWLS like this?'

Flushing angrily and muttering about 'not showing off,' and 'not wanting to embarrass his older brother' Ron refused to meet Bill's eyes across the table.

A wicked grin spread across Bill's scarred face as he replied,

'Okay then, duel. You and me. Geor- sorry, Fred here can be referee. All this sickleave is making me rusty.'

Panicking slightly Ron franticly thought of a way to avoid this duel... Until he heard Fred making chicken noises behind him.

'Deal.'

The three Weaslys swiftly made their way into the back yard and marking of a vague circle with some hastily conjured rocks, Bill and Ron faced each other.

Bill assumed the classic dueling stance, his body turned sideways to present a smaller target, and his wand held high, seemingly in a suspended flourish.

Ron on the other hand simply squared his shoulders, glowered at his brother over his freckled nose and pointed his wand straight ahead.

Fred cackled a bit as he ran down the rules,

'Right, no unforgivables, no spells under third year, and no severing of limbs. Go!'

Already poised to strike, Bill lead off with,

'Bombarda! Impedimenta! Incarcerus!'

Totally unprepared to face multiple attacks, Ron could only stumble back as the ground at his feet exploded, exposing him to the impediment jinx, which he barely dodged.

Before he felt thick heavy coils of rope from Bill's Incarcerus enveloping him.

'Incendio!' he managed burning through the ropes before they could incapacitate him, but scorching his leg and forearm in the process.

Impressed Bill stood back awaiting his brother's first attack. He could have dropped him right there with a stunner, but he wanted to see what ickle Ronnikins could do.

In pain, and highly embarrassed, rage at seeing his elder brother smirking at him made Ron totally lose his head.

'Sectumsempfffff!' his voice cut off as a heavily smoking figure materialized in the air before him, and crashed into him with a cavernous thud.

Covered in the figures black cloak all Ron could manage was,

'Mhf!'

Rolling the unmoving man off their brother, Fred and Bill jumped back as if stung.

'SNAPE!'

#

AN: YAY! Another chapter done! I know its very weasly centered at the moment but there's a reason for that. You'll find out later! For now, Fare thee Well!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Have and have not.

Harry didn't say anything for a full minute.

Had Mcgonagel just made a joke?

Even the Grangers were stumped, all three visibly scratching their heads.

Sirius, having heard it all before, was scratching an itch on his backside.

'Er... What?' Harry managed at last.

'Well not literally.' the Headmistress continued,

'He didn't own the castle as such, but shortly before his death he keyed all the wards and enchantments of Hogwarts to you. In essence you have all the powers I do.'

Smiling at Harry she added,

'I trust you won't be too unfair in taking house points from Slytherin?'

All Harry could manage was a strained nod.

'Now, you have quarters here, but if you wish, you may return to Grimauld place with Sirius. The Fidelius has been recast with your godfather as the keeper.'

Regaining his powers of speech Harry mumbled his thanks and stood to leave the room, behind the Grangers whom he noted had been strangely quiet throughout the conversation.

'Harry?' McGonagel called just as he was leaving the door.

'Happy early birthday.' and which that she tossed a beautifully wrapped package at him.

Catching it easily thanks to years of quiditch, Harry smiled and thanked his headmistress before leaving the room, never hearing her final remark,

'I hope you know what you're doing Albus.'

#

Sirius had proven himself still a marauder at heart by inviting everyone to the Three Broomsticks for a drink, on Harry's tab, before manfully aperating both the elder Grangers side-along whilst Harry, who could get away with just about anything, took a protesting Hermione.

With a slight pop from Sirius and a low rumbling like distant thunder from Harry all five people found themselves facing a small empty alley between number eleven and thirteen Grimauld place.

'Harry Potter's home is at number 12 Grimauld place.' he whispered to each in turn.

Instantly the huge mansion sprang into being, much to the discomfiture of Hermione's parents.

Opening the door, Sirius lead them all into the kitchen.

The place was still as old and stuffy and dark as ever.

'Sorry 'bout tha,' Sirius said in most remarkable imitation of Hagrid.

'I've been back since the day before last, and I was unconscious until this morning, so I haven't really had a chance to begin fixing the Grim-old-place up.'

At that he giggled madly at his own joke and set about preparing dinner, which burnt.

In the end Sirius snuck out under a glamour charm and bought them all fish and chips, much to the delight of crookshanks.

No-one knew how he'd gotten there, it seemed that during the death eater occupation, the half-kneazle had fled, wandering London until he came upon the then unoccupied number 12.

Thus when the Fidelius had been cast it had been cast 'cat-et-al' and crookshanks was now part of the house as much as the walls.

He certainly wasn't complaining.

Finishing dinner everyone headed up to the rooms Sirius had 'assigned' them.

Harry was right across the hall from Hermione on the first floor, whilst her Parents were on the third floor... With his (Sirius's) bedroom between them and the stairs...

You had to admire the man's tact, Harry thought sarcasticly but smiled none the less.

Getting into bed without bothering to change Harry was asleep in seconds, his final thought of the day was simple.

Wow.

AN: I KNOW, I KNOW, BORING! I just needed a filler chapter to get them to Grimauld. At least the Crookshanks bit was cute, wasn't it? Review and let me know?

Next chapter: Renovations and Revelations!


End file.
